Gym Badges
Gym Badges (バッジ Gym Badges) are collected throughout all the regions in all of the main series Pokémon games and also in the Pokémon Anime. Badges are obtained usually by defeating the holder of the badge in a Pokémon battle, a Gym Leader. In the game series, there are a total of 8 badges per region (Game). However, in the anime it has been noted that there are many other Gyms where badges can be obtained. In order to compete in the Pokémon League, Pokémon Trainers must collect a total of 8 Gym Badges in their respective region. Some Gym Badges have the ability to effect affect a Pokémon's behavior making them obedient up to certain levels, though this is only in Generations previous to IV. In the Fourth Generation games, having a certain number of badges enables Pokémon to be obedient up to a certain level. Also, certain badges will allow for a specified HM to be used outside of battle. Additionally in the Generation IV and Generation V games, having more badges affects the amount of items that Poké Marts will have. Game and Anime Gym Badges The following lists the known Gym badges that have appeared in the game and/or anime series, along with additional information. Indigo League The Indigo League is the league in Kanto. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Kanto region. Johto League The Johto League is the local league in the Johto region. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Johto region. Hoenn League The Hoenn League is the local league in Hoenn. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). The following are badges from the Hoenn region. Sinnoh League The Sinnoh Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Sinnoh. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). In the Generation IV games, there have been some changes as to how the badges operate. For instance, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Obedience of Pokémon: *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 30 *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 50 *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 70 *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. A new addition to the Generation IV games, players can shine the badges that they have earned, and show them off in the union room. However, if the badges are neglected they will become dull and dusty. The following are badges from the Sinnoh region. Unova League The Unova Pokémon League is the local Pokémon league in Unova. A total of eight badges must be obtained to challenge the local Elite Four (game), or participate in the League (anime). Similar to Generation IV, all Generation V games, badges no longer affect the stats of the player's Pokémon, as they are not mentioned to do so. Also, the badges themselves are no longer the factor in the obedience of Pokémon, rather it is the amount of badges the player owns. Additionally, the amount of badges also affects the available items at Poké Marts. Players can shine the badges that they have earned, and show them off in the union room. However, if the badges are neglected they will become dull and dusty. Obedience of Pokémon: *1 Badges - Obedient up to level 20; *2 Badges - Obedient up to level 30; *3 Badges - Obedient up to level 40; *4 Badges - Obedient up to level 50; *5 Badges - Obedient up to level 60; *6 Badges - Obedient up to level 70; *7 Badges - Obedient up to level 80; *8 Badges - All Pokémon are obedient. The following are badges from the Unova region. Anime Only Gym Badges The Orange Islands The Orange League is the local League in the Orange Islands. These badges, along with the Gym Leaders have only been featured in the Pokémon Anime series. Unlike the usual eight, there are only four badges in the League. Unidentified Badges In the Anime, Characters have been seen with badges from gyms not in the games - the badges are unidentified and the details of the Gyms, Leaders, and Pokémon are unknown. However they still count as badges and can still get Characters into their Regions League. SonicRSonic.png|The Badges owned by Gary at the end of the show. Notice how few similarities there are between these and actual Badges. OtoshiB.png|Badges Otoshi own, most completely different than normal ones. BadgesA.png|An unnamed trainer's Badges AdB.png|A Badge handed out if one passes the Pokemon League Admissions Exam PLB.png|This Badge is handed out to anyone who participates in the Indigo Plateau Conference MorrisonB.png|Morrison's eighth badge. JasB.png|A cheaply made Badge created by James for Jessie's fake gym. MismagiusB.png|Badges from Ash's dream, it is possible some of them don't actually exist and are just figments of Ash or Mismagius' imagination. DP163 20.jpg|Barry's Gym Badges (Three of which are unidentified.) TripB.png|Badges Trip own, only the first two are from the games. Trivia *Currently, there are no Gyms which specialize in -type Pokémon in any region. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Gyms Category:Lists Category:Game Mechanics